Father VS Son
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: this is a continuation fro dixiemay's story Pirat VS Privat. I noticed Mickey's father wasn't menschen well here is his tale, will Mickey and Minnie be able to stop the howl crew from Piracy and have a family together? Will Mickey's father learn the true meaning of value? The others may or may not come in the story to.


**Son VS Father**

_**Quanktumspirit: "I got DixieMame's permission to give her Pirate VS Private story a part 2. I noticed his father isn't menschen in the story. So naturally we would think that maybe he is dead or such. Well I will bring him up. And his dad is none other than the most wanted Pirate in the entire world. as well as bringing mickey Minnie and the others in huge adventures. Written date: Thursday 21st November **__**2013."**_

* * *

It has been now a few week's since Minnie was freed from her chained up life from Mortimer and now living a happy free life with her loving husband Captain Mickey. He was the weirdest, nicest, smartest _(once he finishes his schooling with Minnie being his teacher and having to teach him in every category there was, his favourite lesson with her was navigation which he was quiet good at),_ most beautiful man she has ever meet, dated and married. As a Wedding present Mickey gave her the same yoyo _(except it was bright pink with a blue small butterfly on it)_ like his and taught her all the trick's the two toys possess so Minnie could get used to it, as well as Figaro her cat which he sent her. Minnie was really happy. She practiced with Mickey every day when the two were off which weren't that many then they hoped for. Mickey became the co-captain with Minnie on a Private ship. He taught all the mechanics how to turn their ships that fly into ship's that could go under water as well, this gave them great advantages over the pirate ships. For example a few days ago the Private fighters managed to capture over 20 other boats just by hiding under the water. As well both mice were permitted to keep their animals on board, once Mickey heard this he brought Pluto his blood hound on board without second thought and Minnie her Figaro black and white short haired kitten. Both animals got along quiet good and all 4 were happy. Until one day something peculiar happened…

* * *

It happened a few days after King George a.k.a Goofy and Queen Millie both were crowned as the King and Queen of America, after the wedding again and moved into the home that was owned by his grandfather. It was a castle and both loved it so much. They were taught how to run the country, how to military win wars and how to attend important dates as well as manners and etiquette.

A few days after King Goofy and Queen Millie's first wedding anniversary. Both were in there royal gardens and having a cup of imported English tea, (from India and dough Goofy still preferred to drink rum) as suddenly a rock came hurtling at them.

"What the-?" King Goofy said shocked.

The rock almost hit him if the tea serving maid hadn't pushed him out of the way and hit her instead. Her head had a massive blood wound and she apologised a thousand times for pushing him out of the way. But Goofy quickly stopped her.

"It is ok Matilda. Thank you so much for saving me. Who threw the rock?" Goofy asked confused, but then noticed a piece of paper attached to the rock.

"Are you ok Goofy?" Millie asked her husband worried.

"Fine, fine Millie. Oh… GUARDS FIND THE ROCK THROWER!" Goofy quickly remembered back to what power he had and the guards quickly saluted him and looked quickly around the perimeter.

Millie picked up the rock and noticed a bit of blood from the maid and a note attached to it. She un-wrapped it, but couldn't read a thing since it was all weirdly in Morse code and she didn't know the Morse code that well.

"Goofy, here. What is going on?" Millie asked.

Goofy looked at the Morse code, but because he didn't learn about it as he was on the pirate ship he didn't understand it either.

"I don't know dear, but I can't read Morse code that well. Is there somebody that we know who can read it?" Goofy asked.

Then he and Millie had the same idea. It was a brilliant idea. But he was still away on his honeymoon with Private Minnie. Captain Mickey and Private Minnie were there only hope of knowing what is going on.

* * *

Mickey and Minnie had the perfect wedding and right now they both were fishing in Hawaii on a private boat from the Private's crew. On their first day Mickey and Minnie went fishing and had fun, though Minnie had to remind him that they had to release the fish again after plucking them from the ocean.

"And Private Minerva Mouse. Is this how you hoped to live?" Mickey asked her whiles chuckling quiet to himself.

"This is the first, last and best honeymoon I have ever been on Mickey. And please call me Minnie. I can see in your eyes you hate my name Minerva. Please. I want you to be happy." Minnie said.

Mickey smiled very widely and they both started kissing each other passionately. Mickey chuckled as he remembered there 'sort-of-first-kiss' was as he was behind bars. But now there weren't any bars to keep their love apart anymore. Unless they both stopped each other.

"Ok Minnie. I will try. How bout we go for a (chuckles) dance like on our last date?" Mickey asked chuckling.

"Oh you are so on Romeo. Come." Minnie said.

In a flash both mice were in there bathing suits and jumped into the ocean and swam against each other, splashed and did everything like on their first date, the only difference is that this time both mice wanted to be together here right now. As both mice stopped there splashing and decided on a swimming like style Mickey couldn't help, but feel worried over something. Something was up and he had a feeling King Goofy needed help with something. Minnie noticed his worried look as he refused to chase after her again.

"Mickey are you ok? You look a little puzzled." Minnie pointed out.

"I don't know dear, but I think King Goofy or somebody else is calling us. Come let's head back to the ship." Mickey said.

Minnie knew that Mickey's feeling's never betrayed him. So both mice quickly jumped back into the rowing boat, road back to his big sailing boat, dried off and he entered the Morse code messenger room. And really, no 2 minutes latter a Morse code was sent to him, lucky this was one thing Mickey knew plenty of. He quickly wrote out what it said.

It say's: M-I-C-K-E-Y stop M-I-N-N-I-E stop C-O-M-E stop I-M-E-D-I-A-T-E-L-E-I stop A-M-E-R-I-C-A stop N-E-E-D-S stop Y-O-U-R stop H-E-L-P full stop.

Mickey and Minnie looked at each other confused, but understood that King Goofy and Queen Millie needed there help with something or somebody. So the two newly wedded Privates packed their boat up and Micky drove them as quickly as he could back to America which took up the rest of the day, because they were just outside of the shore line.

* * *

Back in America Goofy and Millie were pacing around worried. They were scared that an attack might be out to hit America in its cruellest way ever. Suddenly Goofy had an idea. He asked his coach men to drive him down to the docks where Mickey's ship might dock on with him and Minnie hopefully on it. But the guard's may have advised him not to go, just in case the rock throwers were out there ready to attack, he didn't listen. He wanted to great his friend at the front line, not halfway in lands. So he and Millie road in there coach out to the sea and waited in the glorious sun shine for the ship to arrive.

It took another hour, but as the boat was seen with Mickey on the helm and Minnie in the bird watch tower they were greeted with a roar of applause. Mickey quickly pulled down the sail with the American flag and docked on safely. As a walk plank was put in front of them Mickey and Minnie got off the boat still in there uniform's that they had on at their honeymoon.

The two mice entered the docks, King Goofy greeted them happy and invited them into the coach, together they rod up to Goofy's new home town. Goofy bowed back to Mickey and Minnie whiles saluting them each respectively.

"I'm sorry to disturb you on your honeymoon Cap-" King Goofy was about to say, but Mickey quickly raised his hand.

"Please your highness, there is no need for such formulation. We have known each other since we were kids. Now let's get down to business, this must be an important mission for disturbing us on our honeymoon." Mickey said.

"Indeed it is Mickey. We were attacked by this rock and this note was attached to it. All of it was written in Morse code, you two are one of the few people we know who can read a Morse code like a normal man would read a fairy tale story. We would like to know what is going on. Are we may be under attack?" Millie asked him.

King Goofy handed Mickey the Morse code. Mickey then promptly sat in Goofy's royal chair and started translating it writing each word out in a book. His hand writing was about readable, but it was better than nothing. Minnie was about to protest and the guards wanted to grab him, but Goofy held them back saying that they needed this sorted out as fast as possible. Minnie stood at the other side watching her husband read the code again and again until after nearly half an hour of reading it threw 3 times he jumped up and looked back to the king worried.

"What does it say Mickey?" Minnie, Goofy and Millie asked him worried.

"I'm sorry your highness… but the Kingdome of America has been invaded." Mickey said worried.

It was dead silence in the crown room… nobody could say a word. Until King Goofy spoke up looking worried at Mickey with a final decision.

"Can we prevent this war? And will you help us?" Goofy asked.

"Sure we will… but I am not sure we can stop it… but I do have a plan." Mickey said.

"What plan?" Minnie asked her husband.

"We let these pirates inside America, see what they are up to, if they cause havoc, destruction and damage to this country we will hunt them down and put a stop to it. Then they will be put to the choice. But if not and they just want to dock, load up and leave again don't prevent them. You remember the troubles we went through as we still had the pirate crew?" Mickey suggested and asked.

"Aye… sorry yes I do remember. Old habits die hard. But can you please keep an eye on them to make sure they aren't causing the Kingdome harm and destruction? Also don't tell the N.A.V.Y or the other A.R.M.Y officers anything that could put a stress on the nation." King Goofy asked Mickey.

"Sure your highness. Me and Private Minnie will be on our way right now. The sooner the Pirates are stopped the less damage to the nation." Mickey said.

"Wouldn't we be disturbing you H-?" Queen Millie asked, but Minnie quickly stopped her.

"The nation's safety is more important than a honeymoon. We can still catch up. We will be on our way sir. Good luck." Minnie said.

Both Mickey and Minnie bowed down before leaving for the docks again. Goofy and Millie looked out to their friends as they left for the docks. Hoping that both mice will return safely and save the nation. At least that was a smart Military move from Goofy. Now he can hope it will prevent war between the nation and the Pirates, again.

* * *

The original plan was to have Mickey and Minnie sailed in the American Army boat together as a fighting leader couple and look out for the pirate's and take them down.

But Mickey didn't want to waste un-needed bullet's and guns, most likely killing innocent humans on the way breaking his promise. Instead his plan was to go back undercover as a pirate, find out what made these Pirate's come here, try and stop them with word's or trading some things over and then have them leave again. That way no blood has been shed.

Both Mickey and Minnie disguised themselves as pirates (Costume wise it was no problem for Mickey had enough spare pirate suits as a normal king would have hot dinners) for there under cover mission, went to the bar where Mickey hung out most of the time and where a lot of pirates liked to be as well. The bar tender recognised him immediately, but as he saw him flash the nation's cross carefully making sure nobody else saw it he nodded and pointed to two chair's furthest from the rest of the real pirates. The bartender was an old friend of Mickeys and knew how important it was for him to stay hidden. Minnie looked at Mickey confused as he walked over to the chairs and faced the bar tender.

"_Minnie please leave the talking part for now to me. The bar tender knows me, but not you. Please?" Mickey whispered to her._

"_Ok Mickey. I trust you." Minnie replied back. _

The bar tender cleaned 2 more glasses before looking back to Mickey. He pointed to the barrow to him, but Mickey shook his head and instead ordered for himself and Minnie a glass of hot sea weed tea. It was not that tasty, as well as salty, but it settled their nerves.

"So Captain Mickey, you are back in town again, with a new girlfriend?" The bar tender asked him making sure no superstitions fell that he was now working for the other side.

"Nop, sorry Kevin. She is my wife." Mickey said smiling at Minnie.

She punched him playfully in the arm before leaning on his shoulder. Mickey's smile could not get any bigger. Getting married was definitely on the plus side. Suddenly the bar tender's eyes widened.

"Do you mean… you are working now for the A.R.M.Y to? I know it because no normal N.A.V.Y lassie would fall for a pirate criminal like you if he hasn't changed the sides. How's the job now?" Kevin asked quiet.

"Ssssssh. And yes I am working for them. We are right now on an undercover mission. Please don't tell anybody about it. Do you know that man over there?" Mickey asked pointing to the pirate the one who was drinking something whiles looking around.

"No. But he is acting very suspicious. He is a bit like you. As if you had a twin brother. He comes in once a week for the past 30 years, buy's a drink, pay's in gold and then play's with the same weird yoyo like you have. Then after staying for 1 hour practicing his tricks and using the loo he walks out again. What is as well strange is that he stink's constantly of sea water when he returns. So we guess that he has a boat somewhere and head's out to see for the week, he hasn't got any home except for the boat that we know off." Kevin answered.

"Does he have any companions with him, like a crew or such?" Minnie asked.

"No. He always comes alone, orders himself a glass of sea weed tea, sits in that place, drink's up, gives the glass back, pay's for the sea weed tea and then he leaves again. Like you see him now." Kevin said.

"Any name on the m-" Mickey was about to ask as he saw the man move.

He got up looked around, placed 1 gold coin on the table after biting into it and walked out again. Minnie and Mickey quickly followed him in pursuit and in hiding making sure he doesn't notice them. As they walked past a market they saw him looking left and right before having 3 more men follow him.

"Is this guy leading us on a wild goose chase? Where is he going?" Minnie asked confused.

"Um… yes…" Was what Mickey said.

As he walked past a bakery he had a small woman and two men dressed in white follow him too with stolen goods of special food. The man picked up another guy that looked big enough to be a 6 year old child with a black beard as well and who was playing a cheap and very old looking flute. Suddenly all 8 men and 1 woman entered a ship, a 9th man that reminded Mickey of Donald looked from a huge sailing wheel before turning it away from the docks, it took sail before Mickey or Minnie could stop them. Luckily there ship was ready for departure as well. Mickey and Minnie got onto their boat and it set said directly after the first Pirate ship. The journey only took about 5 minutes until they reached the vast ocean and the other boat let down its sail's. Then Mickey and Minnie saw them loading up a canon and fired at their ship.

"INCOMING!" Minnie and Mickey screamed at the top of their lungs in fear.

Quickly the howl crew ducked out of the way. But instead of hitting something the cannon ball opened up to be a net and caught Minnie and Mickey, before being wounded back up and heaved onto the other pirate boat. After they were save on the other side the Pirate boat opened a massive hurricane of fire and burned Mickey and Minnie's Private ship down to rubble before it sank, luckily the entire crew could save themselves on the life boats and they were forced back. Nobody has died luckily. The crew had no choice, but to abandon Mickey and Minnie as they were forced by the other crew to return to the harbour in the life boats. Mickey promised them he would send word as to where the crew were going once they were left alone. Mickey quickly sent out the S.O.S signal to Goofy to try and save them threw his yoyo.

* * *

Back in America

Goofy and Millie heard of the fire and were more than scared for their lives. They cowered in the cellar where normally the prisoners were housed, both the king and his queen ordered every servant and guard to come down with them and stay there till they had the all clear from the crew. But after spending half a day down there, not hearing anything from anywhere Goofy was getting bored and asked somebody to tell them about the financial market around America. As far as they told him it was in a very stable condition and he discussed with them, the trading market with the other continents. So far they were friends with all the world's, no problem, well if you subtract Africa where King Simbar and Queen Nala were still a bit mad at America for threatening to go to war over Mickey's life. Suddenly they heard a S.O.S signal from behind them. Goofy walked towards it and found a very old second world war code machine with a piece of paper filled with dot's coming out. Luckily the machine had a translation on it as well this time.

It said: K-I-N-G stop G-O-O-F-Y stop C-A-P-T-U-R-E-D stop D-O-N-T- stop S-E-N-D stop M-O-R-E stop M-E-N stop O-U-T stop W-I-L-L stop R-E-T-U-R-N stop O-N-C-E stop T-H-I-N-G-S stop A-R-E stop S-O-R-T-E-D stop H-E-R-E stop C-A-P-T-A-I-N stop M-I-C-K-E-Y stop A-N-D stop P-R-I-V-A-T-E stop M-I-N-N-I-E stop M-O-U-S-E full stop.

"King Goofy, captured, don't send more men out, will return once things are sorted here, Captain Mickey and Private Minnie Mouse. Oh… ok good luck guys." Goofy said.

Millie held onto him tight as both king and queen cried quietly over there friends. They informed the nation that it was a bit saver now and asked for everybody to mourn and pray for the save return for Mickey and Minnie. The howl nation did as was asked and black candles were lit in every home.

* * *

Mickey and Minnie were now surrounded by the pirate crew they were fighting no 2 minutes ago. Like Mickey did as he was a pirate the captain of this pirate crew sent the navy back with a heavy blue eye, but no death's, just a lot and a lot of casualties. But he held Mickey and Minnie captive for Minnie refused to return with the rest of the crew, so the first thing the captain did was tie both of them up hand in hand upside down onto a plank in a room downstairs. Looking at both of them oddly the captain walked around the two now sea sick mice. He was trying to get information out of them.

"Tell me now lad, who are you?" The captain asked Mickey for the umpteenth time.

This was the only question the captain has asked Mickey time and time again, it was getting on everybody's nerves. His howl crew has gone to bed because it was getting so boring. But Mickey still refused to speak, Minnie was getting scared and very cold as the evening broke in, the captain mouse noticed them shivering and uncut them from the mast and threw them in a big bird cage and placing a cloak around their bodies which keeps them warm, as well as feeding them some watery gravy food for their dinner, well at least they won't die of starvation.

"I told you thousands of times, my name is Captain Private Mickey. I don't know where you think we have met before. I don't remember ever seeing you in my howl live as a Pirate or even a Private. This beauty is my wife Private Minnie. Why don't you just let us go? What could you gain from keeping us prisoner?" Mickey asked him.

Suddenly the Captain walked closer to Mickey and looked deep into his eyes, they reminded him of somebody, and the way his hair was black, but who?

"When is your birthday?" The captain asked again.

"My birthday is on November the 18th 1970… why?" Mickey asked.

The captain's eyes widened even further, he grabbed his sword and written Mickey's birthdate in the wall and then written another 3 date's down… he then paced back and forth, calculating something before writing his calculations into the wall.

1940… 1955… 1970… 1975…. Birthday 1940, met Mary as I was 15 years old in school and the year 1955, told me she was being threatened and pregnant in 1970, in 1975 I was informed that she has been stabbed to death.

After writing it into the wall the captain stammered, he looked back to Mickey, his eyes watered with tears, then he walked around as if he was completely drunk and fainted on the hard wooden floor. Mickey and Minnie both looked at the confused captain and tried to get out, with no luck.

"Aw, what are we going to do now and what is it with all those weird number's Mickey?" Minnie asked her husband.

"I don't know. He must have figured something out and that's why he passed out." Mickey guessed.

Then Minnie had an idea and used her hair pin to unlock the cage, but with no luck again, it was to complicatedly build, only a mastermind or the mechanic of this cage (and she and Mickey were none of that) could pick this complicated lock and set them free again.

After sitting there bored for 2 more hours, it looked like in the captains head he was piecing the puzzle together and understood something, the captain looked back up and started ripping at his long black beard, glaring at Mickey. Mickey and Minnie backed off in fear just in case he would try and kill them. But suddenly he raised himself up and smiled at them with a warm, "welcome to the ship" type of smile, this confused both prisoners since they thought they would meet Davy Jones soon.

"Um… captain, are you ok? What's wrong with you? Why did you faint?" Mickey asked the confused man.

He just smiled even wider and then he opened up the cage and let both mice out, as Mickey and Minnie left the cage the man slammed it shut behind them and then gave Mickey a hug, then a kiss and then he started crying his eyes out.

"Um… sir?" Minnie tried to ask, but the captain stopped her before she could speak up again.

The man dragged Mickey and Minnie upstairs to the fresh air, then he smiled and looked at Mickey a few times before he said.

"Welcome aboard… son." The captain said.

Now Mickey and Minnie were stunned… this man… was Mickey's father? Wow. Minnie looked at the captain and then Mickey, they did have similarities with the same body feature, the same big nose, only the eyes were different, Mickey had blue eyes whiles the man had brown eyes. Oh and he had a golden tooth missing at the exact same spot as Mickey's golden teeth.

"Oh my… I never expected to see any of my family again. What happened to ma before she died?" The captain asked.

"Wait, how do you know my Ma? Ma is dead… she has been dead for a few years now, she was stabbed in front of me as I was just a small lad, by one of her friends." Mickey informed him.

"S… stabbed… No… I'm so sorry Mickey. But don't worry the man has been caught and put to death a long time ago as well." The captain said.

"Wait, wait, wait sir, where is the prove? You have no prove what so ever to claim Mickey as your son." Minnie quickly said.

"I so do have prove, wait here." The captain said.

Minnie rolled her eyes annoyed in her head, as if they were going to go anywhere fast, how will they be getting off the boat? They would just end up being killed anyway. After waiting for 20 minutes the captain came back and showed them a family photo. Mickey's mouth dropped open and he got out a photo of his actual mother, which he always kept. Both the private and captain checked over the female on both photos and really, she was an exact copy. The photo was Mickey's mother and the captain's wife. After gaping at both photos for 2 minutes the captain placed Mickey's photo back in his top pocket and hid his own in his jacket.

"Wow… just… wow, do you remember where you met Ma?" Mickey asked his father.

"Indeed I do. That's why you reminded me so much of her. I met your mother on one of my long voyages. Even back then I was a outlawed pirate, as I was on land one day I walked through an alley and meet your mother as she was about to be raped and hurt by another man, quickly with a few moves I punched the guy of her and saved her life. Then she looked at me shocked and asked how she could repay me, since I was getting bored on that day I lay with her. I asked my crew to do whatever they pleased for 3 days and night for I wanted to spend as much time with your mother as I could. After spending 3 night's with your mother, she asked me if I could take her with me, for she fell in love with me, the moment I saved her, but I said strict no, this was her home town, and she has never been on a boat before, she would only put herself in more danger than on land, but I promised your mother that I would see her again someday when we would come back to this city, then I gave her an engagement ring and promised her I will never love another like her. So we had an affair with each other for 6 years. However a few years later as I came back from an almost 2 year voyage, I reached her home town again and tried to find her. But a merchandiser who lived in the town told me she has given birth to a son 2 years ago, who was taken in by somebody and that last night she has been murdered, by one of her friend's. After hearing that I asked him how he knew it was my son, and he told me that you had the exact same birthmark as me, he has been watching me enter and leave the country for a few years. And after hearing again that your mother was killed I went into 30 years of mourning and ordered everybody else to mourn with me about the death of my first true love. As a symbol of her death, I found the man that murdered your mother, so I murdered him in return, then I dressed him in a dress I knew your mother wore constantly, then we lowered him in a very small spare boat, sent it out to sea and then with a bow and arrow on fire a crew member lit the small boat in flames. As it burned in the horizon I felt a little bit at peace, knowing your mother was rightfully set free and that her killer was dead as well, and every day and night I prayed to god that my little son would grow up to be a fine man and hopefully our path's would cross again someday in the future. And here we are almost 30 years on." Mickey's father explained.

"Ah, I see. So what now?" Mickey asked him.

"Well for one thing, you both are not my captives any more, you are family, second, I can't let you leave the ship otherwise the crew will know that something is up, third you and your wife have to stay on board, I am sure we can use your talent's somehow, we will set sail for south America and once we dock on we have to load up on supplies because in our last hast 2 days ago I lost more than half of my food supplies, third the crew I own have to know you are my son, so please wear this orange head scarf instead your old tacky green one, as you can see I have the same, fourth you may not kill, harm, disturb or hurt any of my crew member's treat them as right as you would your own family and they will not harm you, fifth you may not leave the crew behind whatever the circumstances like the saying say's: The captain goes down with his ship, sixth both of you have to leave your job at the A.R.M.Y and N.A.V.Y behind and stay with our crew, seventh any load of money or good's we bring in or you, will be shared equally between everybody, nobody is higher here or lower, so if you do find a treasure be sure to share it out between everybody, eight where are your main talent's? Where can we set you up in the ship?" Mickey's father explained and then asked.

"Ah ok, first: Deal we are in, second: it is understandable that they will notice something, I am quite sure they are smart enough to notice us leave the ship, may it be threw the air of the water, third: we could prove it threw the birth necklace I got if you have a photo of my mother we can show them the comparison and I will wear the orange scarf father, fourth: I never killed anybody, I even asked my own crew as I was still a pirate never to take a life and since they are under your command I have to obey them just as much, fifth I will try and help the crew out just as much as I can, as I was captured once I asked my crew to leave me behind to keep them save, sixth I have to discuss with Minnie before we make a hasty decision, seventh ok I don't own a lot anyway, nor am I interested in treasure, I am more interested in fighting the other pirates then robbing them, and eight we are excellent fighter's, I can manipulate any ship or small instrument to my liking and Minnie can stand her own ground and speak her own mind. Last you can make us do whatever you want us to do, we don't know where you would need an extra pair of hands." Mickey answered truthfully.

"That is good to hear, so you like building thing's from scratch?" Mickey's father asked with a sly grin.

"Yes… why?" Mickey asked scared.

"And you Minnie?" Mickey's father asked.

"Um… I enjoy making things to…" Minnie quickly came up with.

"That is good to hear, you two will come with me to the crew's quarters, and there is plenty to do. First of: CREW FRONT AND SENTER NOW!" Mickey's father said, grinning very evil and then screamed.

The howl crew which was including Mickey's dad 7 men and one very small woman with black hair. The howl grew looked a bit tired, but smiled at the prisoners anyway.

"Captain, shall we all introduce ourselves?" A duck guy that looked like Donald asked him.

"Ay, that's why I called all of you up here. Then you all can go back to bed." Mickey's father said.

The first one was a man dressed in black, he had two shot guns cleaning them out ready to strike his next victim.

"My name is Rifleman Lerry Greshot, I am the fastest shooter there has ever been." Lerry said.

"Nice to meet you Lerry." Mickey and Minnie said at the same time.

Next came a man with a lost eye and a very sharp sword. He looked a little confused, but ok.

"I'm known as Guzzler Markus Leprotorius. But everybody just calls me Guzzler." Guzzler said.

"Ok." Minnie said.

Next forth came two men holding hand's, at first you could think these two men were gay for each other… which they were, but as Mickey and Minnie looked closer they saw the first man had his eyes closed completely, obviously blind, and the other guy had two flutes attached to his lips. The second guy quickly blew into it and played a tune, the blind man translated it for them.

"I'm Blind Gater and this is my right hand musician Silant Ethew, he tells me where to go, I play the accordion and Silant Ethew can play 2 flutes at the same time. Together we play threw at parties." Blind Gater said.

Silant Ethew played a small tune before shutting up and nodding.

Then a guy that reminded Mickey of Donald Duck stepped forward saluting them.

"I'm Doran Drest, I navigate the ship threw most of the water and storms." Doran said.

"Ok, have you got any c-" Minnie was about to ask, as in one part of the ship an explosion was heard and a woman came shooting out with a pie in her hand's.

The woman was a bit bigger than Ethan, had round glasses on and otherwise was dressed in black, the two men coming out from what presumably is the kitchen filled with high explosives, were looking a bit lost, the first was a black skinny man whiles the other was a bit fat and white. Both were supposed to be dressed in white chefs outfits as well as the woman, but threw the weird explosion the two men were covered in sot whiles the woman was covered in sticky cheery, as well as her two big glasses.

"Ah, I told you the exploding cherries can be cooked, hahaha." The crazy looking woman said happy.

"Y-Yes mam… shall the crew eat it with squid or-" The thin man asked.

"With wales bladder?" The other man asked.

"Wale bladder you idiots, we have to much of that crap since last times massive luck catch as it is, and Captain Blackbeard Mouse can't sell that crap stuff on the market, so let's get back down there and cook. We have 4 hours before dinner. Hop, chop or I'll chop it for you." The crazy woman said and was about to chase the lot down as she spotted the two new comer's.

"Captain Blackbeard, are they the new crew?" The woman asked him.

"Yes Mad Madam Maple, they are, Rino, Fishy, these are our new crew members Mickey and Minnie Mouse." Captain Blackbeard Mouse introduced them.

"Fine fresh meat, if you want sir they can come down to the kitchen and help out with our meals, oh crap. (grabs a bull horn and shouts at somebody) YO DORAN YOU STUPID TWO WEBBED DINNER, LOOK OUT WHERE YOU ARE STEARING THE SHIP YOU COBWABBLED FISH!" Mad Maple screamed.

"Sorry, thanks M." Doran the Duck and as well the navigator said as he steered the boat back to safety.

"So Blackbeard Mouse, what shall these scruffy looking land rats do on your boat?" Mad Maple asked him.

"They will sit in the captain's cabin and Minnie will complete my 2500 puzzle till the end whiles Mickey will work on the smaller scale boats. Once it is done they can start on the next one, if we are in a fight like always everybody even these two shall fight till our death's, you may take a life however you like." Captain Blackbeard said.

"Wait a minute I won-" Mickey was about to protest, but the Mad Maple looked at him with an evil glint in her eyes.

"However we want? Are you serious Captain?" She asked very calmly.

"Y… yes I mean it, but don't try and kill any of my crew Maple." Captain Black Beard said mad.

"Ha, you never said I was forbidden, deal, and where is the next ship to attack?" Mad Maple said excited with a very evil glint in her eyes, Minnie got quiet scared thinking Mad Maple might cook her for dinner or such.

"We will call you up once one is spotted, now everybody back to your places. NOW!" Captain Blackbeard ordered.

Everybody ran as fast as they could back to their original posts and the ship was on full sail sailing across the dark ocean. Captain Blackbeard looked at Mickey and Minnie Mouse before nodding and leading them down a long corridor and opened the door's, nobody was inside there, there was just one large 2500 puzzle and a bottle with a bit of paint at the side and small plastic pieces next to it as well as super, super glue and a set of small instruments as well as a tinny paint brush. Mickey and Minnie's mouth dropped down as Mickey's father smiled at them.

"Ok Mickey you will be doing a ship in a bottle, press it out of the form, paint it it's exact colour or as close as you can get to it, then carefully with a few drops of super, super glue you glue the ship together, as you can see I started it 30 years ago, but then gave up because I had too much to do, Minnie you can work on the 2500 puzzle on the biggest table, make sure the picture make's sense when you put the pieces together. You may do as much or as little as you like, but it would be nice to see them finally finished. Once they both are done Mickey place the boat up there where the other bottle boats are and start on the next one, Minnie if that puzzle ever gets finished place it into the frame that it is lying on and hang it somewhere in the hall way, make sure it doesn't slide. Is that ok with you two?" Mickey's father asked them.

"Um… for how long?" Minnie asked scared.

"Until we find a different job for you, for now this will be your main task. Have fun, oh I will call you later on in the evening when dinner is finished, the toilet is the bucket in the corner there, after using it wake up silent Ether and show him the bucket, he will dispose of it, he is sitting outside playing his flute and afterword's taking a nap, ok? Have fun." Mickey's father said.

He then left them and locked both mice in the cabin. Minnie and Mickey looked at their task's and rolled their eyes in their head, Mickey's father was more of a child then Mickey, his crew looked like he won in a random jumble sale, but if he had them for over 20 years they must be doing a good job for not being caught or even killed, and even keeping the captain high spirited, so both mice sat down on their task's and started working over it. After working for five hours they could feel the air getting colder and a bang was heard from the door, Silent Ether was waving to them to come upstairs, both Mickey and Minnie looked confused as they finished about half of the first task Mickey's father assigned them to. Silent Ether pulled them upstairs and Mickey's father beamed happy seeing his son and his mistress come upstairs.

"Come quickly, follow me." Mickey's dad called down to them.

Both mice climbed behind the mouse and they came into the bird's nest, after waiting for another 2 minuet's he lowered his sword which he had stretched out and a massive fire work display was held on the boat, hundreds of colourful rockets were lined around the boat, the Rifleman Lerry Greyshot, Guzzler Markus Leprotorius were running around the rockets, lighting them all up. Mickey though his father has lost all his marbles, this was just like saying, "Oy here is a boat, rob us please"

"Um Captain, wouldn't you be reveal yourselves to other pirates or even the army? They could have you and your crew killed before you set sail again." Mickey asked confused.

"Ay, that is exactly what we are aiming for, the sooner we can have a good fight, the sooner the crew will have something to steal as well as something to do. Plus it is a sign that I want to talk to my father Mickey, he is a fast sleeper, come downstairs and I'll show him to you." Michael said.

He then walked downstairs with them to the prisoner cell's, Minnie was now even more confused, if he had a prison cell why wouldn't he just lock them down here, as he reached the only cell with the numbers 137 on them he opened the lock and showed the two mice inside. There lay a very old mouse man who was so skinny like a rug. He opened his very large eyes and spotted Michael.

"Ahoy son. Another ship? Well… (Closes his eyes for a few minuet's before he opens them again, his usual blue eyes suddenly turned golden) This heist will be very different, find in the boat the book of apples, get it back here on board, inside the book you will find the card. Good night." The Grandfather said and then fell back asleep.

"Thank you dad. Well come." Mickey's father said.

The 3 went back upstairs and Mickey looked at his father confused, what was that all about? Why was the man locked up in prison? For what crime? Is he a real soothsayer?

"Dad, was that my grandfather?" Mickey asked his dad.

"Why yes Mickey, that is my father, I had him locked up because his prophesise always came true, and as he was starting to use them against me and my family I had no choice, but to lock him up and find out what I should be aware of in fights. He is a very use full card. He even prophesised I would meet somebody from my family really soon, and he was right I meet you." Mickey's father said smiling at his son.

All the crew had their gun loaded and the smallest member Silent Ethan was inside the biggest gun. The captain raised his sword and then fired it at the ship. The other pirate ship fired back at them, with no success, quickly silent Ethan got on the boat threw the gun, climbed like an invisible ghost to the top part of the ship, tore off their flag and hoisted up there pirate flag.

"What the-?" The other Pirate crew asked shocked.

Having your crew flag ripped off and the enemies crew flag raised is the sign that they could do nothing to their faith. Mickey's father smiled as he placed a walk plank between both ships and entered that one. Lerry Greshot loaded his guns up and pointed them at the other crew; Markus Leprotorius was slashing on the other's sails to make sure they could go nowhere fast. Then Captain Blackbeard entered the ship with all his crew, minuets the cook's and Doran Drest.

"Oh no, it is Black Beard Mouse, please master, don't kill us." The other crew begged and bowed before him.

"That is ok, leave half of your treasure with us and head back home." Black Beard threatened.

"O… of course." The other crew said and quickly ran to retrieve the treasure.

Captain Blackbeard Mouse was getting board, so he took his hat off and bowed before his crew. The other crew's eyes widened as his crew flashed there weapons quickly, Blackbeard raised himself back up before having a murderous look on his face.

"Leave no witnesses." He said.

The other crew screamed in fear, Captain Blackbeard and his howl crew ran amok around the ship, the howl ship got torn to pieces, Minnie saw in horror that underneath hiding between the planks were young children as well as the other crew's wives, dough most of them looked like cheap slut's. Captain Blackbeard had no use for the other crew, his crew killed half of their crew as well as half of the wives, dismantling their heads and leaving them behind on their boats and then fled the boat leaving the other captain with his head on the top mast. Then Captain Blackbeard faced the other crew and called out to them.

"So he does have a crew, the youngest of all the humans left alive, step forward now!" Captain Blackbeard ordered.

A small skinny boy stepped forward whiles shivering that he could be used for target practice, but instead Captain Blackbeard Mouse had another idea.

"Kneel before our boat." He ordered the young lad.

The small kid shivered with fear as he did exactly as he was asked, the mother of the child ran quickly forward shielding his head and trying to protect her son, and both cowered with fear. But Captain Blackbeard's patient was running low. He didn't want to kill any more humans now.

"MOVE NOW OR END UP LIKE YOUR HUSBAND!" Captain Blackbeard ordered mad.

The woman moved away from her son, both had tears in their eyes; Captain Blackbeard raised his sword… and knighted the young boy. The ship's son looked a bit confused as he felt two taps on both of his shoulders and then something being placed on his head. He looked up at Captain Blackbeard confused as his father's captain medal was placed on his chest and his pirate captain's hat on his head.

"What is your name son?" Captain Blackbeard asked the young boy.

"J… James your lordship…" The young boy called James said.

"James you say lad? Well ok, to this day as an honour of your father's passing, may he rest in heaven, I hereby knight you James as Captain James of your father's ship. May you have luck training yourself as well as any other followers of your crew up, then one day if our crew's ever shall cross again, you all can whip the floor with our corpses. May Davy Jones himself protect your crew until then." Captain Blackbeard said.

He then gave his crew the death glare, quickly everybody cheered and threw their hats in the air before catching them. The little lad ran quickly back to his mother and started learning the ropes from his passing father. The sadness of not having a dad has passed just as quick. Captain Blackbeard entered his ship again, removed the plank, the crew were really happy with the huge load they have stolen from the other pirates. Suddenly the small lad climbed quickly up a rope and looked at Captain Blackbeard.

"Hey Blackbeard Mouse sir! Wait I have something for you, load the smallest cannon with 'you know what', I am sure you have the second one, since you are the bravest and maybe weirdest captain ever!" The small lad screamed over to him.

The smallest cannon has been loaded, a bottle has been loaded inside it and then fired directly at the Captain, Blackbeard Mouse looked confused at the bottle that was now in his hand, took the end off and revealed a round map. His heart jumped right to his mouth, before looking back to the ship.

"Captain, what is that?" Lerry asked him surprised.

But instead of answering he looked at the small lad, he nodded before setting sail and fleeing with their ship all together.

"Dad, what is the next move?" Mickey asked his father.

"We will see… keep the course set towards the south, you will see." Blackbeard said.

The crew nodded, and navigated that way, Blackbeard sat back in his room and looked at the round disk confused, it was supposed to fit somehow in a map and then lead to somewhere. He already figured out how it should look like. As he turned the wheel one more time the map was complete, then he quickly held the map together in a frame. Now all they had to find was the original pieces of this map. Blackbeard Mouse looked threw his quarters trying to find the other piece, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe my father knows where it is?" Blackbeard thought to himself.

He walked down back into the cellars where his father was still chained up, he looked up and as he saw his son was still alive he chuckled quietly.

"So the heist was a success son? Another dead captain and a under-trained youth to take his place?" The older mouse asked him.

"Correct, this may not come as too much of a surprise to you, I presume." Blackbeard asked his father.

"Nop, none what so ever, so you want to know, why the lad gave you a cut out circle of a map and what to do with it?" Granddad asked him.

"That you are as always correct. So are you going to tell me where this map will lead us?" Blackbeard asked him.

The prisoned grandfather laughs what felt like minuets dough it was only seconds, after he coughs a few minuets before facing his son again.

"Ok, ok. You caught me again. I know exactly where the map will lead the crew if you decide to follow it, but be warned millions of pirates that tried to find the treasure, did find it before you, but there greedy minds overtook there trusted hearts. Only touch one certain object which the mouth of the cave will tell you once you find it, once you touched that certain object he will allow you to take it out of the cave. Don't under any circumstances lose that object. It is more worth the ten billion lives that live on this planet. But be warned, you will have to make the most complicated decision in your howl life. So good luck son." The Grandfather said.

He went straight back to sleep. Captain Blackbeard looked at the map confused, should he trust his fathers decision and go after this great treasure? Or should he just bottle it up ad hurl it out to the far ocean. He will make his mid up in the morning about it.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Wow. What a story. It is going to be quiet interesting, I will put Mickey and Blackbeard's father-son trust threw many complicated tests. Will they pass all of them and live to tell the tale? Or will somebody die? Please review. I own nobody except Captain Blackbeard's crew."


End file.
